The Wedding Party
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: During the wedding of Primrose Everdeen, a misunderstanding approached paths between Katniss and Peeta in a surprising way. AU present time. 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding party

Katniss closed her eyes a moment, to stop the spiral movement that saw around her. It seemed incredible that Prim, had just given the "Yes,I do" to Rory Hawthorne.  
It was the wedding of her little sister and she was determined that whatever could happen Prim had a stunning party, although she has to be a different Katniss during the day, because the real Katniss abhorred everything that had to do with this kind of celebration , commitment and in particular "love things".  
But being a single bridesmaid, and also the only sister of the bride, wouldn´t make things easier tonight for her.  
If in itself, be no compromise was a claim for men during a wedding, she had to to add Prim's romantic superstition, that in her wedding night, Katniss would find the man of her life. All these factors were an indicator that the evening did not bode well.  
Katniss was unable to hold back the tears when his uncle Haymitch accompanied her sister to the altar. Prim looked lovely in her silk dress that fell neatly over her body. Her face flushed with the joy of what is supposed to mark the point for the happiest days for the rest of her life.  
Both, Rory and Prim, could not help but looked at each other eyes and stroke hands during the ceremony. It was obvious they were in love, and Katniss just wanted that dream of eternal love come true for her beloved sister.

If she and Rory did not make it real, it could not get real for anyone else, she thought.  
When Prim asked her to say a few words during the ceremony, Katniss panicked. She was not good at talking and his sister knew it, but her speech meant a lot to her and, as always, Katniss could deny her nothing.  
After much thought, she decided to surprise her by singing a song, an old lullaby that their father used to sing at night. And when their father died, she continued singing it every night for Prim, so at least her little sister could sleep without nightmares.

The truth is that she had loved it and that was the most important thing. But now Katniss hoped her sister had mercy on her and not get into too much trouble tonight.  
However, just as soon as the waltz finished, she saw her and Delly towards her. toward her. Of course I couldn't be that lucky, she thought.

"Little duck, it seems that the dance lessons for Rory have served some purpose. You have been great" she told Prim sincerely trying to divert the subject of boys.

Little duck, was the affectionate nickname that Katniss called her, because when she was little her blouse pulled out of her skirt or pants in the back.

"Well, I'm glad you have not noticed that clumsy step on me two times... But he is adorable right? And speaking of adorable people, Delly and I want you to meet someone" said in an amused tone."He is my art teacher. You will love him Katniss, like of all us".

Katniss recalled that Prim had been taking painting classes as elective credits last year of college, and she had spoken of his teacher with true devotion but if she remembered correctly, and she does as Katniss has a great memory, her teacher was gay, so she stared at her sister confused.

She had no problem at all about meeting a sensitive, kind and considerate man according to Prim. Even, it was more appealing for Katniss spending a relaxing evening with no romantic expectations that trying to flirt with someone just because it was what was expected of her.

"The plan seems perfect Prim. You can come with him anytime. I'll be at the bar getting a glass of wine" said Katniss smiling"for the records, I have always believed that gay people have a special sensitivity"

"But, Katniss, Peeta is not ... "Delly said before Prim interrupted her quickly.

"Peeta ..." continued my sister "Peeta is an artist and is sensitive but in addition, he is special. Ok, We'll come back in a minute."

Prim grabbed Delly's arm as she walked to the opposite direction of the room.

"Prim, what are you doing?" Asked a shocked Delly Peeta is not gay, and now Katniss believes otherwise".

"Exactly, Delly. Do you think that my sister would have accepted to meet him, if not?" Prim said without knowing that Katniss was willing to do anything to please her tonight. "She's been threatening me for months about blind dates and meet new men. So maybe now, Peeta will have a chance with her. Believe me, if not, the only thing that he would take from my sister is a frown between the eyebrows. Delly really, I love her but I'm worried that she has no one more than me. She needs to open up to more people ... And if it is literally even better"

"Oh my God Primrose. I don't know if you are evil or genious!"

Delly started laughing out loud at the last comment of the bride. Although she might have expressed herself in a more delicate way, her friend had given precisely in point.  
Katniss had not dated anyone, unless seriously, since she broke with Gale. And that was over ten years ago.

So when they found Peeta, no words were needed between them to agree that they had to keep the secret about that little misunderstanding.

* * *

**Hi! This is part 1 of 2 of a story that I wrote originally in Spanish. **

**I will try to update in a couple of Days. Hope you enjoy and reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Katniss was still waiting for her wine and didn't see them approach. Perhaps, if she had seen them before, she would have been prepared for what was found. And what she found was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She even stopped breathing for a moment but quickly recovered.

The first impression that caused the blond and athletic boy in front of her was a mixture of disappointment and relief at the same time. He was the owner of the brightest blue eyes of the world.

Disappointment that he will not like women and relief because if he was straight, she would not have known how to deal with him.

She decided that the feeling of disappointment won. But it was clear that a man like him could not be perfect. At least perfect from her straight point of view and, of course, as an interested party.

Suddenly she realized that time had lost in thought and had not heard what Prim was saying.

"Sorry, what were you saying Prim?Between the music and you, talking to me in my left ear, I can hardly hear you" she said apologetically and alluding to an old injury she had since she was sixteen and suffered a hunting accident.

"Katniss, I want to introduce you to Peeta Mellark, my art teacher and one of Delly's best friends" Prim said, turning to Peeta with a formal tone."Peeta, this is my sister Katniss, as I think I've ever explained to you, Katniss is a veterinarian and works at the San Diego zoo. And...as I think I've ever said before, she has the prettiest frown in California. Must be at practice..."

"Prim! What was that for?" she said frowning helplessly. Then she turned to Peeta with a smile, so he will not get what Prim meant."Nice to meet you. And, please, apology my sister. She's the little one and, you know, she's been spoiled by the entire family".

"I'm afraid that in that case it should apply to me too ..." Peeta replied laughing.

"Ah, another spoiled!" Katniss said joining his contagious laughter.

"Hardly" Peeta said as he looked sheepishly and run his hand through his hair.

The gesture seemed very masculine to Katniss and she noticed her stomach jumped and cursed her luck. It was clear, that for an interesting man who Prim, for once, introduce her, he was out of reach. Still, she could not help but smile back.

For a moment it seemed that they were alone in the ballroom and neither Prim or Delly or even the rest of the wedding guests, that could be counted in hundreds, were there or mattered to them. The expression of Katniss did not go unnoticed by her sister who quickly excused herself to leave with Delly.

"Well, I have to go find my husband and greet more guests. Delly, shall we?" Prim said with a knowing look she gave to the blonde.

Once they were alone, Katniss quickly tried to break the awkward silence settled between the two. Something inside her wanted to keep speaking with the gentle, and hot, art teacher.

"You have to agree that this have been quite a weird presentation. For a moment I feared that the spirit of Bridget Jones had introduced inside Prim" she joked, meanwhile recalling a scene from Bridget Jones' movie where Renee Zellweger was doing some presentations which were not entirely truthful.

"That's true. I honestly do not think it is anything simmilar to your sister, who along with Delly, are the sweetest people I know".

"Yeah, you are right. Besides, if there is someone neurotic in our family that is me, for sure".

"I do not believe what you're saying for a second, at least according to Prim" Peeta said with an shy glare.

Katniss found herself surprised, not knowing how to react, because if she didn't know the truth about Peeta's preferences in bed, she would have thought that he was flirting with her.

"You want us to sit on a table or you want to go out to the terrace? there is a beautiful night" asked Peeta.

"The second option of course, I love being outdoors".

"I thought so" He said enigmatic.

When they were turning over their feet to go to the garden, Katniss saw Glimmer approaching them. She was Hawthorne's neighbour, as far as she can remember. Glimmer was everything that Katniss wasn't: blonde, tall and slender. But that was not what bothered her, what bothered her was her self-sufficiency, banality and men falling head over heels for her. And right now, she was heading towards them looking at Peeta as his very own trophy.

"Hello Katniss, you look beautiful tonight. The dress Prim chose for you you feels good on your tiny body. By the way, you don't mind if I steal you Peeta for a moment, right? This gentleman owes me a dance," she said, giving him the most seductive smile.

"Glimmer, I don't think I have time now. Katniss and I were going out to sober up a bit ..."

"Oh, come Peet, you promised me!" Sobbed the blonde.

"It's okay Peeta. Guess I'll see you later" Katniss said wounded, walking away without giving him time to respond.

When Katniss finally found a place to sit down, she was more relaxed. Generally trees had that calming effect on her body and mind. Now she could try to rationalize the situation but still could not say what she had led her to that anxious state. It was possibly due to Glimmer, or maybe that she have called him Peet instead of Peeta, denoting an intimacy between them, or it might be because they were dancing together.

She could not tell the time had passed when she heard steps behind her.

"I have struggled to find you, took me over twenty minutes circling ..."

That voice got her to return to her the previous state of agitation and had her on the defensive.

"You did not have to come, you could have stayed with Glimmer".

"I could, but honestly?... I would rather be with you" he said softly as he sat beside her. Arm in arm, bright smile.

"Is not it obvious?" he asked with some surprise.

"No it is not. Tell me why"

"You're not making this easy, Katniss ..."

"It is not my purpose doing it easy for you" she replied with a voice rougher than she intended.

"Last November, you went to pick up Prim one Friday. I've never seen you before but that day I was late picking up class materials and when I went to the window, you were there, laughing with Prim. The light was in your face and your eyes lit up, and you were not pretty or beautiful, is that you were as radiant as the sun. Since that day, I watch you how you go home with Prim every Friday. Each time you left, I kept telling myself that next Friday I would approach you with any excuse, it wouldn't be difficult you were with Prim after all. But as the week went by, my will grew weaker and on Friday I was not able to talk to you as usually, but I always encouraged Prim to talk about her sister to learn more about you" Peeta sighed as if he still remain a confession to make."You were like a dream, Katniss, so I prefer to live in the dream, in the distance, that lose you. All I dared one day, when you and Prim went to the library was to leave a bouquet of dandelions which were growing wild in the garden, on the windshield of your car. When Prim told me tonight that you wanted to meet me, I thought my time had finally come. What was a relief because after hearing you sing ... I was a goner"

"Did you gather the dandelions for me?" Katniss asked remembering that moment that was saved in silk inside her head because of its meaning.

She had had a very bad week. One of the two panda bears which she was taking care of, had become ill. Despite all her efforts and sleepless nights, the female bear had died two days ago. She was ruined, sometimes those animals crept into you and become your own family. But that day when she saw the yellow flowers shinning under the sun, she felt better, and decided to plant them in the tomb of her bear as a symbol of hope.

"Yes"

"And you're not gay?" Katniss asked confused "Prim said her art teacher was gay and I figured it was you. I... I do not understand."

"Prim should refer to his former teacher Mr. Scott. I replaced him when he moved to Anchorage. And I can assure you that I like women" And stopped while he added with all the intention of he was able to "In fact, there is a woman that drives me crazy".

And before she could react Peeta took her face in his hands, gently but firmly and kissed her. At first the kiss was tentative, as if testing the reaction of Katniss, but when he felt like she arched her back and leaned over him. Peeta deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking permission.

At that moment Katniss separated herself from his warmth and felt dizzy, short of breath like she could not breathe, and a black hole growing inside her.

"Peeta, no, this can't be. This is not real," she said getting up and ready to run away.

But he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Katniss, of course this is real. This moment was real, the kiss was very real." Peeta said as he lifted her chin gently to force her facing his gaze. "You and me, together, we are real".

Katniss got lost in his blue eyes and felt a feeling inside her that was growing warm, rising from her chest as the heat stretched up along her arms and legs and finished in her fingers. When Peeta stopped the kiss, Katniss noticed again that black hole inside her. body, but this time she knew what it was. It was desire and no distress or anxiety.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right now, right here, and live on forever" Peeta whispered in her ear.

"Ok".

"Then you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it".

EPILOGUE

A few years later, Prim still remembered to Katniss, she was the architect of their love and that was her trick that allowed Kaniss off guard with the handsome teacher.

She gave Prim the reason as it made her happy but Katniss knew it would have happened anyway, that what she needed to live was the dandelion in spring, bright yellow that means rebirth and that was what Peeta meant to her: all the good.

So that is why every time Peeta asks to her:

"You love, real or not real?"

She answers:

"Real".

* * *

**Hi, many thanks For reading. Hope you like, please send your reviews and rates it helps to keep going.**

**I'm planning to translate my multi chapter story; The New York Games, about several kidnapping and the investigation which will reuntie Special Agent!Katniss and Consultant!Peeta.**

**So if anyone wants to beta the story ( grammar, english expresions,...) please tell me, it would help a lot.**

**MERRY XMAS!**


End file.
